


Somebody That I Used to Know (Sweet Dreams Mix)

by talitha78



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Manpain, Slash, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and his Loki feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody That I Used to Know (Sweet Dreams Mix)

**Title:** Somebody That I Used to Know (Sweet Dreams mix)  
 **Song:** Original by Gotye, Remix by Joshua Ra, aka Joshua Anton Duncan  
 **Fandom:** _Thor_ and _The Avengers_ 2012  
 **Pairing:** Thor/Loki  
 **Length:** 2:49  
 **Warnings:** General action movie violence.  
 **Vid Summary:** _that was love, and it's an ache I still remember_. Thor has a lot of feelings, okay?

Downloadable versions available on [ Livejournal](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/273263.html) and [ Dreamwidth](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/240750.html).


End file.
